


The Great Magician

by firefrog



Series: On To The Ball [5]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Australian spelling, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefrog/pseuds/firefrog
Summary: A clan of foreign cats are invading the area, stalking the Jellicles and kidnapping one of their Queens. What is their plan, why have they come all this way and what does their leader, the 'Great Magician' himself, want with Mister Mistoffelees? Can Bustopher Jones  help this time? What will Macavity do about the invading cats and who is Cat Morgan - is he friend or foe?





	1. Chapter 1

Mister Mistoffelees sat in the topmost branches of a pine tree and admired the moths that fluttered about at its tip. Even he, small as he was, was too heavy to make that last climb to the top, so he sat where he was and charted the moths dance with his eyes.

Below him a Siamese Queen that was in heat yowled with longing. She had been there for some time, he had had to climb higher to avoid her alluring scent and the enchantment of her song. Not that Mistoffelees was against the thought of a bit of mating – he just had a lot going on with his magic right now and didn’t want to sire any kittens.

Kittens were a hassle. He’d seen how the Rum Tum Tugger and Alonzo had to spend days doing the rounds, visiting their Queens to make sure none of their offspring were Jellicles that needed to come back to the Junkyard. Skimbleshanks had to travel for weeks to see all his village Queens, and Mungojerrie had to do some serious aerobatic moves to check in on his flat dwelling kits.

Nope, he was going to stay up here and watch the moth show. They had some lovely moves and – was that Queen _climbing his tree_? Everlasting cat – she must be mad! Or, wait, he could just make out the shine of cat eyes in the darkness. The base of the pine tree was surrounded by dozens of other cats. Was she being chased? Who were they, randy Toms or a gang out to cause mischief?

It was a dangerous move to climb a tree in the Queens condition; she could easily lose concentration and fall. He had to help her! Heart racing Mistoffelees assumed his magical guise, starlight flashing from his furs depths.

He thought where to send the female cat, then remembered Admiral Ace Hariman. Ace was a Siamese Tom he had met while stalking the rooftops with Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. He was kept locked up by his humans so that he wouldn’t mate too often. Something about good bloodlines being too precious to squander, according to Hariman. Mister Mistoffelees had heard the new influx of Siamese that had been seen in the area thought bloodlines were important too.

With a mystical wave of his paws and a deep concentration of power he sent the Queen to the Admiral. She could fight him off if she didn’t like him – Ace was a softy. 

The magic surged through him, moving the world, just a little. Below him one of Admiral Ace Hariman’s catnip mice appeared mid-air and fell to the bottom of the tree.

Well, that had been exhausting. Eyes heavy with tiredness Mistoffelees settled down to have a recovery nap. The cats below were examining the catnip mouse curiously. With any luck they didn’t know he was up here and would assume the Queen had magic-ed herself away (the Siamese clan were expert at transposition). He hoped they were gone when he woke up. 

He didn’t fancy magic-ing himself back to the junkyard after already moving another cat. But if he had to he would – it was probably not a bad idea to stretch his magic sometimes, just in case. And the sooner he warned Munkustrap that there were cats in the area chasing Queens up trees, the better!


	2. Down The Tree.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the junkyard.

The other cats were gone when the magician awoke. Misto stretched and clambered ungracefully down, getting a good work out on sharpening his claws as he went. He smelled deliciously of pine sap and couldn’t wait to meet up with his mate, the Rum Tum Tugger, to share the lovely scent. Even so he went on his way cautiously, keeping to shadows and watching his surroundings for danger.

As he at last approached the Junkyard Plato came out to greet him, a small fluffy white kitten with two rusty brown ears clinging to his heals. 

“Hello Plato, hello Paityn,” Mistoffelees formally greeted his friend Victoria’s mate and kit. Paityn inspected him haughtily before deciding he was alright for her father to approach. The young kit seemed rather set on becoming a Jellicle guard.

“Hello Mister Mistoffelees,” Plato welcomed him, touching a nose briefly to his shoulder. “Munkustrap wants to talk to anyone who has been out and about tonight, he’s at the tire.”

“I have some news for him, there are strange cats about. Keep the kittens close to home, Plato. I’ll go see Munkustrap now, thank you,” and he left with hurried steps as they returned to their watch.

Seated on the tire next to a relaxing Alonzo stood the silver tabby that was protector of the Junkyard cats. Munkustap was in conference with his friend Alonzo, the patched Tom lazing on his side looking tired from his own recent turn at guard duty. The tribe was already on high alert because of recent incursions into their territory by a tribe of foreign Siamese. Mistoffelees doubted his news would make things better.

Mistoffelees went up and reported that he had seen a group of strange cats at the tall pine tree, estimating that there had been half a dozen of them surrounding its base. In the dark and at that distance he hadn't been able to tell who they were, but on descending the tree he had smelt Tom cats, they almost blocked out the lingering sweet allure of the Queen. Munkustrap was curious as to why the Queen had decided to climb the tree.

"If the Toms were Siamese as well, I've heard that the Queens are respected and well treated by them," he flicked his tail in frustration. Something was going on, he just knew it, but what? "Perhaps there has been friction between the new tribe and one that was already here? That could be why they are moving closer to us, other tribes may be harassing them. What do you think Alonzo, has Cassandra said anything?"

Cassandra had been talking with one of the Toms in the new group, much to Alonzo’s annoyance. The black and white Tom was certain that the other Tom was trying to steal her off him. Quite a few of of the foreign tribe were flirting with the lovely dark point Egyptian Queen, and she was enjoying the attention.

"I'll ask," he muttered, but wasn't sure how she would react. Cassandra liked her privacy.

"We will have to be on our guard," Munkustrap told them. "These are dangerous times."

How right he was.


	3. The Gift of Story Telling.

As he walked away from the worried Protectors, Mistoffelees first heard, then saw the Rum Tum Tugger surrounded by adoring Queens. Amongst them the lovely Jennyanydots was holding her ginger daughter Mitena in her arms, letting the kitten clap and purr as the Tugger performed one of his exciting tales. 

He and Munkustrap shared the gift of story telling, they just chose different things to tell stories about.

“And then I liberated the sausage, drank the milk and made my way home,” Tugger mimed his actions, with somewhat unnecessary tongue and hip movements. “But now my lovelies, I spy my hard working mate, so must bid you fair ladies a fond adieu!” with a kiss to his paw he left them (to the sound of much sighing) and strolled over to Mistoffelees side.

“Hello my pretty love. Have a nice day?” he touched the tuxedo cats elbow in greeting and fell into step besides him.

Mistoffelees began his tale of the day’s events again as they moved leisurely to the den they shared. “I thought of you and Alonzo, having to run around keeping an eye on your Queens,” he explained.

“That wasn’t for me.”

“Nah uh,” Tugger denied. “Alonzo may keep his rounds, but I’ve been getting most of my loving at home.”

As he said this they entered their den and he gently pushed the other cat against the wall, starting to kiss and lick down the side of his neck. “Mmm,” he murmured, “these sparkles taste delicious.” 

The Rum Tum Tugger insisted that Mistoffelees had spots, lovely marks where his sparkles shone when he performed, black on black marks that only the keen eyes (and tongue) of his lover could find.

Mistoffelees didn’t contradict him, even though he had once looked hard in the mirror of one of their humans and seen nothing. If Tugger said there were spots there that he just had to kiss, Mistoffelees was not going to deny him.

“I haven’t finished my story yet,” Mistoffelees mock grumbled as Tugger pulled him towards their blanket nest.

“Tell me all,” Tugger collapsed onto the warm blankets and patted the spot besides him. Mistoffelees curled up and continued his story as the Rum Tum Tugger stroked and kissed him.

The rockstar cat smiled when Mistoffelees told him of Admiral Ace Hariman’s surprise guest, but didn’t interrupt until Mistoffelees reached the end. Then he pushed Mistoffelees onto his back and kissed him firmly.

“I’d climb a tree to get to you,” he offered chivalrously. “There are all sorts of things I’d do for you, starting right now with…”

Mistoffelees leaned up and kissed him, then directed his kisses back to his neck.

“You were doing something earlier,” he told his mate. Tugger grinned and started to kiss and lick his way downwards again. Great Cat, but he loved Mistoffelees.


	4. In the Night

That night the shadows of the wine barrels on Bury Place were so dark that you could only tell that two cats sheltered there by the glitter of their eyes.

“Are you in?” asked one in a hushed voice.

“Yeah, but as a contact, we’re not allies,” came the soft reply.

“A shame, but it will do. You remember when to report?”

“Aye, but the less contact between us the better. Keep safe, keep watch,” this last was whispered with the air of ritual.

“Keep safe, keep watch,” echoed the other and the two cats slunk away to become one with the night.


	5. She Called, He Came.

“And that was the end of the whole business between me and Macavity,” Mistoffelees told Exotica, giving a theatrical bow as he finished his tale. The lovely young Queen blinked slowly at him, intrigued to hear of his capture and subsequent escape from the evil cat.

She had been living at the junkyard at the time, but the elders had not spoken of the details with the younger cats, only telling them that Mistoffelees had had his paws injured by the fiend in feline form.

“You were so brave,” she told the tuxedo Tom, cuddling into his side. 

She hadn’t felt well recently and Mistoffelees was there to keep her company in the back garden of her new humans’ home. Humans were quite handy, she had found, and the constant arrival of food and affection at this trying time were welcome. But her feline companion was a welcome change from their fussing.

Mistoffelees and she were currently nestled in a bed of daffodils, the green stems bending out to form an excellent nest.

“I was scared,” Mistoffelees admitted, thinking back to that dark time. “I was lucky too that my magic could save me – without it …”

“Without it Macavity wouldn’t have gone after you,” Exotica noted, placing a comforting paw on his own. 

“No,” Mistoffelees sighed. Without his magic a lot of things wouldn’t have happened.

-*-*-

Visiting Exotica had been a pleasant outing and Mistoffelees began walking home with the happy thought of sharing his day with his mate. But as he continued he became aware he was being followed. Several Siamese Tom cats were discreetly shadowing him.

Mistoffelees increased his pace, turning down an alley only to run into another Siamese coming the other way.

He reversed and hurried on, eventually entering a part of the neighbourhood he was not familiar with. Ahead of him he heard the call of a Queen, wanting the males of the area to come to her.

The cats following him were much closer now, blocking every path he went to go down, almost herding him - herding him towards the Queen.

They rounded a shop corner and there she was, rolling on the ground and giving forth her sirens song. A beautiful Siamese Queen with glorious blue eyes and a scent sent straight from heaven. Mistoffelees stopped, as did every cat following him. The Queen rolled and sang, every Tom listening, yearning to hear their name.

She called, and he came.

The lead Siamese that had been following Mistoffelees passed him and mounted the Queen - they were soon mating vigorously.

Released from the song the other cats milled around for the moment, apparently stunned. Taking his opportunity Mistoffelees was away on his toes, not lingering enough for them to remember they were chasing him.

/Wow, that was a close call!/ He thought, /I have to tell Munkustrap Siamese are chasing Jellicles straight away!/


	6. That Would Explain It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Tugger's sons has undergone a change and it has The Tugster thinking...

The Rum Tum Tugger sat atop one of the junk piles and watched his mate dance by the light of the quarter moon. He was dancing what he called his ‘Moth Dance’, trailing faint white sparks as he moved. 

Tugger purred as he watched and strummed idly at the strings of his ukulele. He had taken the instrument up as a replacement for his missing bagpipes, and it had instantly been a hit with the other cats. He liked to play it while watching Mistoffelees perform, it helped him come up with new songs.

Mistoffelees had a lot of ways to stimulate his imagination.

The Rum Tum Tugger had always thought Cassandra and Alonzo the most elegant cats in the junkyard, but as Mistoffelees matured his grace had overtaken theirs. Misto’s dance was ethereal, delicate – beautiful in the extreme. Worthy of every song Tugger could create for him.

The older cat was waiting tonight to escort his mate home, being wary of the foreign cats that had been in the area and Mistoffelees close call the other day. It made him feel ill to think of his mate being in peril.

When the dance was done the tuxedo cat came to rub along his side, listening admiringly to Tuggers latest tune before they turned for home. Tugger slung his ukulele over his shoulder as if it were a weapon.

This was an old routine for Mistoffelees, he had been guarded once when Macavity had wanted to take his revenge on him too. His reluctance to accept the restrictions of being watched had resulted in him being taken and tortured, so he was being far more reasonable about being watched now.

And having Tugger as his guard made the experience far more acceptable.

They hunted together, Mistoffelees getting them two mice and a rat, which they shared. Then it was back to their den, where they groomed each other while talking over the events of the day. Tugger filled Misto in on all the gossip, before falling silent and concentrating on washing Mistoffelees ears.

This was taking some time, which said to Mistoffelees that Tugger had something on his mind. Ear licking was usually the prelude to love making, or a comfort gesture. His mate was worried about something.

“Misto, have you seen my son Rawbone lately?” The question was odd – Mistoffelees had not been near the newly formed Garden Tribes territory in months, Tuggers other son Bladetooth had been a touch too amorous towards him. 

He told Tugger this and received a tight hug in return. Curious.

“Rawbone was captured and neutered by his humans,” Tugger told him.

“Oh, his Queens will be sad.” Rawbone had had almost as many admirers as his father had.

“Not really,” the Rum Tum Tugger had a strange look on his face as he stroked up and down Mistoffelees side. “In fact, not at all. He has more Queens now than ever. He’s told me he has to hide from them. His territory shrunk, of course, but they still seek him out.”

“Why?” Mistoffelees asked. A neutered cat lost a lot of social standing in their tribe. They generally lost most of their territory (not having to roam so much to find partners) and became less desirable, being unable to have kittens – though they were not ruled out as potential mates, or shunned.

Tugger hesitated, debating whether he should reveal the reason for Rawbone’s sudden demand as a lover. It was making him feel odd, after all. But in a way he had to know what Mistoffelees felt about the matter. Plus, he couldn’t not tell him now – Mistoffelees was a cat, and his curiosity had been peeked.

“The spines,” Tugger revealed, “have gone from his penis.”

Both Toms were silent as they contemplated that fact. Penis spines made mating with Queens risky, and mating with another Tom all but impossible. Only a controlled and careful Tom like Tugger could do such a thing and get away with it. Although Mistoffelees had surprised him a time or two as well.

“That would explain it,” Mistoffelees said, trying to turn and snuggle into Tuggers side. But the larger Tom had tightened his arm too close for him to move. “Uh, Tugger?” 

“You, you wouldn’t find it …” Tugger began hesitantly.

Mistoffelees struggled free of the other cats hold and looked sternly into his eyes.

“Tugger, you still want to father kittens, right?”

The Rum Tum Tugger looked away. He did, it was an urge stronger and older than time. Mister Mistoffelees took his chin and turned his head until they were eye to eye again.

“Then no. I love you as you are, Tugger. You never have to change for me.”

Tugger relaxed, and allowed Mistoffelees to cuddle into his side. The thought of being able to love Mistoffelees fully, without the risk of hurting him, was intriguing. But he still needed to father kittens. He wasn’t sure why, but he was driven to seek out every mating Queen he could climb, crawl or jump to, and there was nothing he could do about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I didn't add those OC's to After The Ball for no reason, they are back!  
> The ukulele idea came from when I went to the New York performance, and afterwards watched the performer that played Tugger (Tyler Hanes) walk away into the night, a guitar slung over one shoulder. It was a, um, sexyashell moment. Purrrr.


	7. The Queen had Vanished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jellicle goes missing.

Tugger and Mistoffelees awoke to chaos in the Junkyard. Alonzo told them that Exotica had gone missing, a distressed Cassandra had already spent the day looking _everywhere_ for her. She was imploring the other cats to help her look, for she feared the very worst. 

She knew her cousin was in trouble because the two had a psychic bond, but when she reached for it Cassandra found it chillingly hollow. Where her link to her cousin had been was a blank sense of nothingness.

Munkustrap quickly formed a search party. In groups of two or three the Jellicles split up and left to search. Tugger made Jennyanydots swear to sit on Mistoffelees if he tried to go looking, as the new cats in the area, the wicked Siamese, had already made an attempt to grab him.

All night and through to the next day the cats searched, but the lost young Queen could not be found. She had not returned to her humans or been captured by the local pound. Worried, Munkustrap sent Alonzo and Plato to speak to Bustopher Jones. The tuxedo cat kept his paw on the doings of the local underworld and might have heard if something was going on.

But they returned with no news. The young Queen had vanished.


	8. Macavity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Macavity up to no good?

Soon after Bustopher Jones himself appeared at the junkyard gate, his impeccable black coat and spotless white spats marking him out as a genteel and prosperous cat about town. Mungojerrie bowed at his arrival and sent for Munkustrap to come and greet him.

“I had to come myself. The news is grave I am afraid.” The large aristocat settled himself in the middle of the gathering area and began his report.

“Macavity is not responsible for Exotica’s disappearance. He has been losing some of his own people lately and wonders if they have fallen to the same mysterious fate as she. It is said that a local cat has been gathering information on the comings and goings of Macavitys hench cats, said hench cats disappearing soon afterwards. But this character has never enquired about our own Jellicles.

My informers think this local cat works for the Siamese, and it is on them suspicion has fallen. With our own encounters, I would say they are the likely suspects.”

“What have the Siamese got against Macavity,” Mungojerry demanded.

“What have they got against us?” Alonzo echoed. Bustopher did not have an answer for them.

He did promise to listen out for more information, but cautioned that with Macavity feeling under attack whatever was happening could explode at any moment. They should stay close to their homes and watch out for each other.

“Thank you,” Munkustrap told him. “But we must continue to look for Exotica. We will take precautions though.”

“As you will,” Bustopher stood and gave a bow. “I shall inform you of any progress I make as soon as possible. Stay safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, have had my gall bladder out. Takes time to heal and the medicines sucked out all my creativity. :/


	9. A Chance to Good.

Another day and another night had passed, and still nothing had been heard of the young Queen's whereabouts. With quick and quiet steps Mister Mistoffelees stole away to the edge of the Junkyard.

Cassandra had arranged to meet him there, near the exit to the marshy fields. It was safe enough that he wouldn’t need a guard, and it was the middle of the day so the other cats were mostly asleep.

“Cassandra,” he greeted her softly, unsure why she had asked to meet him here in secret.

The slim Egyptian Queen seemed nervous as she touched his shoulder, then moved to the shadow of a rusted iron bedstead.

“I heard you wanted to try astral travel to find Exotica,” she whispered, taking out a package from behind the bedstead and presenting it to Mister Mistoffelees. “This is the same powder that Tantomile and Coricopat use to achieve that state. They won’t share it with you, they don’t have much. But I got this from my owner. Please, Mistoffelees – you have to help find Exotica, she’s my only family now.”

Misto looked down at the package with surprise. Cassandra’s owner was an Eastern mystic and his store of herbs had been raided by the cats before. Still, Cassandra must have been feeling very worried to have taken it, she loved her owner and would only ‘borrow’ things in an emergency.

“Thank you, I will try it. I’ll need to find somewhere quiet and undisturbed.” Mistoffelees picked up the package and looked about for a quiet spot.

“I know where, it’s not far." Cassandra supplied quickly. "Under the bridge, it’s quiet and no one will disturb you. I can stand guard to let you know if someone is coming,” she stood and walked towards the exit, tail flicking in anticipation of at last doing something to return her cousin to the tribe.

Mistoffelees hesitated, but then moved to follow her. They had to get Exotica back and he was willing to take a risk to do it.

…

Mistoffelees sat in the nest of leaves that had accumulated under the shadow of the bridge, in a hollow that was hidden from the outside world by a screen of tall grass. He carefully opened the package and inhaled a large pinch. Cassie had brought a lot of the powder, and he needed this to work so he allowed himself quite a bit. As it entered his nostrils his eyes began to water and he gave a large sneeze. He giggled at the sound he made, then covered his mouth with a paw. Oops, now was not the time for merriment!

The drug immediately started to take effect, he felt heavy and his eyelids slowly closed. Now all he had to do was float, float up out of himself. Yes, like that….

Cassandra felt a tear slide from her eye and wiped at it angrily. This had to be done. She went to stand at the entrance and met the Siamese she found waiting there.

“You can take him,” she said.


	10. Bring the Elixir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees has been captured.

“Bring the elixir.” 

Through the haze of the narcotic smoke that was being directed at their prisoner, one of the many cats lining the room brought a bronze bowl and held it up for Mistoffelees to drink from. Unsure where he was or how he got there, the heavily drugged cat took a cautious sip, then began lapping eagerly. Whatever it was he was being offered, it tasted delicious. 

The cat that had spoken, a tall imperious Blue eyed Siamese known to all as the Great Magician, came over and began to gently stroke Mistoffelees sides, smiling to himself. He then moved his paw to rest on Mistoffelees stomach. The magical cats eyes fluttered with alarm, and another layer of smoke was quickly wafted into his face.

Completely fuddled by the drugs the other cats had been giving him since before he even awoke, the touch still brought Mistoffelees a little awake. It reminded him of when Macavity had captured him and sunk his claws into his belly. 

As the smoke was placed under his nose again he also remembered that he had told Exotica about his capture only days ago … sadly he hadn’t seen the little dark Queen since. Something tugged at his mind - she was missing, maybe lost, maybe taken. He had been searching for her, yes.

Reaching out, he could feel where she was. For a moment he almost summoned her there to his side, but really he wanted this strange, lovely feeling all to himself. It was delicious and floaty and he didn’t want to share. So he sent out his magic and whisked her from the dark place that she was to the garden of BellaDaphne, knowing she would love it there, amidst the flowers, as much as he did. Then he relaxed back into the comfort of the soft blanket he was resting on and gave a contented purr.

…

Exotica opened her eyes in surprise, one moment she had been locked in a cold, damp cupboard and now she was in a garden surrounded by some of the biggest cats she had ever seen. They too were surprised, and alarmed, at her appearance. 

Exotica didn’t care if they chased her away or welcomed her in.

She was free. 

…

The cats in the room with Mistoffelees were aware that he had used his magic for something – but not for what. 

“Give him another drink,” the Great Magician commanded.

“I’m not sure that is advis….” began the Potion Mistress, but at a look from her leader she quailed, and prepared the draft.

Another bowl of elixir was offered, then paws began to massage and stroke. The paw pressed to Mistoffelees stomach had not moved, and it grew warm as it channelled magic into the drugged cat, beginning to weave a magic stronger and more wicked than was commonly achievable.

Waiting besides Mistoffelees another cat had already tasted the elixir, but unlike Mistoffelees this cat was sitting up and taking note. He was a slender chocolate point Siamese with one ripped ear. When the Great Magician moved his paw away from Mistoffelees this cat almost impatiently brought his stomach to receive the touch as well.

As the magic began once again, Mistoffelees eyes closed and he was wrapped in a stifling slumber that stole his dreams and muffled his ears. He was too far gone to feel the changes that had been wrought on his body and could not see or hear the smiles and gasps of exaltation as the other cats in the room observed what they had wrought.

The perfect Queen now lay sleeping – ready to usher in the next generation of Magical Cats. True, they would be half-breeds, but with care that could be bred out. Brother would mate with sister, father with daughter until only the true form of Siamese remained. 

And then their reign would begin.


	11. It's Gone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees wakes up.

Mistoffelees opened his eyes and gave a stretch, throwing up his paws to the ceiling as he wriggled on his back. Hmm, it was one comfy sleeping mat he was laying on, but it hadn't stopped him from having a truly weird dream. Still, he was well rested and felt ready to take on the day. More so than usual, as his magic was thrumming softly through his veins, almost cloaking him with magical energy.

Rolling to his feet he looked around, finding himself in an almost empty room with no windows and one door. The walls were robin egg blue, the carpet the same shade, and the cornices on the high ceiling were painted gold. Light was being delivered by an elaborate chandelier, one of those conceited ones that had fake candles lit by electricity.

/I wonder how I got here?/ Mistoffelees thought, spotting a litter tray in one corner and making his way over to it. He’d seen a tray like it at Admiral Ace Hariman’s place and knew what it was for. He hopped in and relieved himself, rather annoyed when the stream came out at an odd angle and wet his back paw. His fur must have clumped at his penis tip in the night.

He hopped back out, shaking the sand from his paws and sat down to groom the problem away. He licked along his thigh, he licked his tummy, he – wait. What?

WHAT?

The young Tom’s screams brought two guards running. They cornered him and held the struggling cat down.

Mistoffelees hysterical accusations of butchery spiralled up as they waited for the Potion Mistress to bring a sedative. 

“What is this! Are you crazy?” Misto demanded, voice going high in shock. “Why would you cut it off, what have I ever done to you!”

As he yelled his accusations the Potion Mistress arrived and calming smoke was wafted over the panic-stricken cat’s face. Mistoffelees pleaded with them for answers, but eventually he went limp and the others carried him back to the sleeping mat.

They placed him carefully down and a watch was set. The next time Mistoffelees awakened there was someone waiting with a meal, some more smoke and an explanation of where his penis had gone.

-*-*-


End file.
